Full Body Replacement
A creature that gets a full body cybernetic prosthetic gains the Cyborg Template and can choose from a number of full cybernetic bodies. If function over form is preferred, these cyborg bodies can be purchased at a 20% discount but anyone casually looking at the person realizes they are cybernetic since they dont have synthetic skin on the outside. *'Angela CV-1: '''This full body prosthetic looks as close to the original body as possible. It features synthetic skin that feels and reacts just like real skin, functioning sex organs, and a cyberbrain case. A succesful perception check DC 25 can tell the body is cybernetic. '''STR 16, DEX 16. Bonus Hit Points +20, Hardness 5, x2 weight carrying capacity. Body weight +25%. 10 Upgrade slots. PRICE 98,000 GP, Install DC 38' *'Base Production Model: '''This full body prosthetic looks close to the original body. It features a synthetic skin that feels close to what skin feels like, and a cyberbrain case. A successful perception check DC 20 can tell the body is cybernetic. '''STR 12, DEX 10. Bonus Hit Points +10, Hardness 3. No change to carrying capacity or body weight. 2 Upgrade Slots. PRICE 22,000 GP, Install DC 30' *'Combat Class D: '''This body is made for combat and looks the part. It features synthetic skin, hardened skeleton, stronger chassis, and a cyberbrain case. A successful perception check DC 10 can tell the body is cybernetic. '''STR 18, DEX 16. Bonus Hit Points +30, Hardness 10, x2 weight carrying capacity. Body Weight +50%. 4 Upgrade Slots. PRICE 46,000 GP, Install DC 32' *'Combat Class C: '''This body is an upgraded version of Class D. It features synthetic skin,hardened skeleton, stronger chassis, and a cyberbrain case. A successful perception check DC 10 can tell the body is cybernetic. '''STR 20, DEX 18. Bonus Hit Points +40, Hardness 10, x2 weight carrying capacity. Body Weight +75%. 8 Upgrade Slots. PRICE 71,000 GP, Install DC 34' *'Combat Class B: '''This body is an upgraded version of Class C. It features synthetic skin, hardened skeleton, stronger chssis, and a cyberbrain case. A successful perception check DC 10 can tell the body is cybernetic. '''STR 24, DEX 18. Bonus Hit Points +50, Hardness 15, x3 Weight carrying capacity. Body Weight +90%. 10 Upgrade Slots. PRICE 110,000 GP, Install DC 36' *'Combat Class A: '''The Class A body is a high end cyborg body known for its sensitive tactile elements. It features synthetic skin that feels just like real skin but is highly sensitive. The skin can detect minute changes in temperature and pressure allowing it to detect harmful gases in the air or poisonous substances in liquid, acting as a Chemalyzer. It also has a hardened braincase to protect it from harmful radiation making it immune to the effects of radiation. Different body styles are available but they all try to be an idealized image of the base creature granting it a +4 bonus to CHA and a +5 bonus on CHA based skills and checks, it also comes with functioning sex organs. A succesful perception check DC 30 can tell the body is cybernetic.' STR 26, DEX 20. Bonus Hit Points +50, Hardness 20, x4 Weight carrying capacity. +20 movement speed and +10 on all acrobatics checks. Body Weight +115%. 12 Upgrade slots. PRICE 187,000 GP, Install DC 38''' *'PKF Combat Model: '''The PKF model is a top of the line cybernetic body, it looks so close to human only a Heal check DC 20 can tell them apart. They are also stronger and faster than any known military model. They have a hardened brain case to protect against radiation making them immuned to radiation effects. They also feature strong dermal plating and a regenerative outer skin. Micromachines also repair it letting the body repair itself just like a normal human and at the same rate. Different body styles are available but all try to be idealized versions of a creature granting it a +6 bonus to CHA and a +8 bonus on CHA based skills and checks, it comes with functioning sex organs. '''STR 28, DEX 24. Bonus Hit Points +60, Hardness 20, +5 Natural Armor, x4 Weight carrying capacity. +30 movement speed and a +15 on all acrobatics checks. Body Weight +85%. 14 Upgrade slots. PRICE 241,000 GP, Install DC 40' *'Perfect Beauty: '''This consumer model is made to be very pleasing to the eye and features synthetic skin, hair, and body heat that make it indistiguisable from a real body. The body styles are all impressive visually granting a +10 Bonus to CHA and a +10 bonus on CHA based skills and checks, they all come with impressive sex organs that react and feel just like normal ones but some have better operating abilities. '''STR 14, DEX 18. Bonus Hit Points +10, 0 Hardness. Body Weight +20%. 6 Upgrade Slots. PRICE 36,000 GP, Install DC 30' *'Powerhouse Custom Body:' This powerfully built cyberbody features a nanomachine repair system that repairs the cyborg body just as a humans natural healing. It also features a state of the art optics and sensor system granting a +10 on perception checks, Darkvision 120ft, Thermal vision 120ft, and blindsense 20ft. The body does not come with skin or organs and is simply a combat model made for war and as such it is made to be as intimidating as possible with skull head and red menacing robotic eyes. The Powerhouse Custom suffers a -4 penalty on Charisma based checks but gains a +10 on Intimidate. It usually stands around 6'8ft to 7'4ft tall and has large wide shoulders. Its structure is made using a titanium alloy that gives it great staying power and hardness. ' STR 30, DEX 18. Bonus Hit Points +80, Hardness 20, +5 Natural Armor, x5 Weight carrying capacity. Powerful Build, Climb Speed 20ft, Body Weight +300%. Upgrade slots 12. PRICE GP 336,000, Install DC 36. ' *'Hecatoncheires Combat Model: '''This model was used by Omega Forces during the Armegeddon war. It features an advanced cyberbrain case with an 8 optic lens head. This allows it to see in all directions effectivily giving it all around vision and a +20 on perception checks (these bonuses superseed those from the Cyborg template). The frame of the Hecatoncheires is large and powerful giving it the Powerful build special quality, however the Hecatoncheires is most known for its advance AI processing which allows it to control 8 robots at the same time, this acts as a robojack but can control up to 8 robots.The Hecatoncheires suffers a -2 on charisma based checks due to not having a face or sex organs, it was made for war after all. '''STR 34, DEX 16. Bonus Hit Points +100, Hardness 30, +8 Natural Armor, x6 Weight carrying capacity (includes the bonus for powerful build). +20 Perception checks. Body Weight +225%. 16 Upgrade slots. PRICE unknown. Install DC 44. ' *'Berserker Combat Model: '''This model was used by Omega Forces during the Armedgeddon war. It features a special combat mode that has a computer directly influencing the subconciousness of the user. This Combat Mode makes the user extreamly aggressive, focused, and effective in combat. During the combat mode the user gains a +12 morale bonus to STR and DEX, is immune to fear, and also gains an extra standard action they can take during their turn. The Beserk Mode lasts for a number of rounds equal to the users Constitution score, afterwards the user is staggered for 5 mins while the system cools down from the strain placed on the body. '''STR 30, DEX 30. Bonus Hit Points +300, Hardness 40, +14 Natural Armor, x6 Weight Carrying Capacity. Body Weight +200%. 14 Upgrade Slots. PRICE unknown. Install DC 50. '''The body looks similar to a Combat Class B cyborg body. *'Imaginos Body: This is the top end cyborg body built by the Divine Empire during the Armedgeddon War. It features a high end nanomachine network that allows it to take a idealized form of its user by reading the users brainwave patterns. This gives it unparalleled abilities that no other cyborg body can achieve. Firstly the nanomachines composing the body can heal damage extremely fast, granting Fast Healing of 10. Secondly it reacts faster to subconcious brainwaves, granting +10 bonus to initiative and granting an extra standard action every round. Thirdly the nanomachines can store weapon designs as data allowing the body to duplicate integrated cyber weapons that it knows as a full round action. Thus it can accept integrated cyber weapons with no implant cost, it cannot however duplicate physical ammo so energy weapons are normally used. Fourthly it has an impressive quantum core generator that can provide nearly limitless energy to duplicated weapons or even hooked up to other items or even act as a generator for a city, (produces 5000 charges a day). Finally it can duplicate integrated cyborg parts like flight systems or jump pistons and the like, enabling those kinds of items to be implanted without taking up slots (enhancement parts still take slots however, such as fiber muscles). '''STR 36, DEX 40. Bonus Hit Points +500, Hardness 50, +20 Natural Armor, x10 Weight Carrying Capacity, +30 Base Speed and +30 on Acrobatics. Body Weight +300%. 20 Upgrade Slots. PRICE unknown. Install DC 70.